


70.7 Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He needed to be punished for his teasing and terrible sex puns, so you drive him over the edge too fast on purpose.  (707 Real name spoiler!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence. Cleanse me with a sprinkling of honey butter chips. :')

“Please, babe, I _can’t_ ,” Saeyoung whined, as you slowly alternated between licks and feather light touches. He’d been teasing you for days on end, sneaking hands between your thighs, bad innuendos and neck kisses. ‘ _I might be Ravenclaw but I’m gonna Slytherin to you today!’ ‘Lets conduct an experiment of how much steam you can produce during car sex.’_ He needed to stop. Today, you finally got the revenge you both craved.

 

Just a little bit of teasing later, and he was already whimpering mess who was constantly teetering on the edge of blowing any second. Lifting yourself up a little, you press your oiled breasts together and slide his slippery cock in between them.

 

“Haha..ha...haaa this just isn’t fair,” He gasped, “I was just trying to be funny!”

 

You pouted. Funny your ass. You’d gotten embarrassingly wet every single time he teased you. You push tighter around his cock and whine loudly, on purpose, just to get a reaction from him.

 

He’s almost undone, you can tell- he’s twitching and dripping with a lot of pre-cum, balls tight and chest heaving. But you’re not gonna show him any mercy today. If only for a few seconds, you want him in you before he cums. Damn, he’s so cute. You can’t believe how cute he is and you want him so much.

 

“So are you gonna put it in me or not?” You ask, in the most irritably horny voice you could pull, and you see his shoulders shake a bit.

 

Saeyoung nods eagerly, eyes dazed and so aroused he can’t think straight, before climbing out of his boxers and onto the bed to hover over you. He sucks in a breath, eyes roaming all across your body. You’re soaked, but you’ve barely undressed, and the thought of reducing your genius redhead beauty to having the stamina of a virgin teenager gives you a power trip that you never thought you had the capability for.

 

Grimacing, he begins to push into you inch by slow inch, and god, does he feel good, so good you almost regret trying to make him cum so fast. But watching his face scrunch up and feeling his body tense with every effort to hold it in is just so, so satisfying.

 

Smirking and rubbing your nipples to tease him even more, you moan for him to notice.

 

“Mmf, please, I want it all the way in~!”

 

“I’m...I don’t think I can..”

 

He pushes himself all in, and goddamn he was thick, filling you up so much that it hurt a little. He slowly begins to move, but soon, his breathing gets even heavier. He’s concentrating even more on not losing it now, ‘please, not now,’ he whispers to himself.

 

“Saeyoung ah, faster,” you demand, and he complies, moving in and out, his girth so satisfying, but soon, his hips are stuttering and-

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum-!” He mutters, before erratically jerking the tip of his cock against your entrance and sliding it along the length of your wet folds. He’s grinding himself like this as you watch him twitch once, twice, and then spilling ribbons and ribbons of cum on you, stretching as far as in between your breasts. You think he’s gonna stop, but then he twitches again and spills more cum. He looks horrified, almost, and you’re just as curious as to how the hell he did that.

 

Your sex still feels so unsatisfied, but the image of Saeyoung, hair messy and glasses askew, just releasing all of himself onto you after barely being inside would be burned into your brain as masturbation material for the rest of your life.

 

“What. Was that.” He asks, eyes roaming all over his… painting.

 

“That… was a work of art.”

 

He shifts his glasses back into place, brows furrowed- really checking out the crazy spillage on your body.

 

“Oh my god, I have to call Yoosung, this is incredible.”

 

You slap your forehead. Why he spilled the details of your sex life to that innocent-ass kid you would never know.

 

By now, he would usually clean things up and snuggle you for more smexytiems, but he gets up and runs to the computer room where his phone is.

 

“If you call him, I’m gonna tell him you lasted 70.7 seconds!” You shout.

 

\---

(Extra!)

 

You, undressed, cleaned up and resigned to the fact that your boyfriend was a dork everywhere, and even in bed, so much so that he’d disappeared to make a phonecall right after he came too soon all over you.

 

Suddenly, warm arms wrap around your naked waist, and hot kisses press against your neck.

 

“Naked already. Didn’t know you’d get ready for round two so quick.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is embarrassing- not my best work but it was sitting completed in Gdocs and I felt like I could contribute to the fandom like this HAHAHA. Might actually delete this after a while when I finish my longer fics. I promise I have more in-depth stuff coming up, including more porn, drama and humour. 
> 
> Cumming too soon is a huge kink of mine to be very honest, and I intend to bring some people into the hell of this kink while I'm in this fandom.


End file.
